


Sakura and Yue's Sister Silver Moon

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017
Summary: I once read an incomplete fan fiction about Yukito and Nakuru’s relationship on Google. Both Yukito and Yue are handsome, especially the latter-he is the first anime guy I fell for, and the epitome of real-life Korean flower boys later on. He’s the atypical Asian guy who looks cool on the outside, but has a warm heart inside. I even imagined that Park Gun-tae-the Korean lad actor that I speculate will one day become Lee Jun-ki #2-plays this character, with Kim So-hyun as the girl cardcaptor. Back to the topic, here’s Yue’s hidden secret that is not yet revealed.





	Sakura and Yue's Sister Silver Moon

Several years after the second Cardcaptor movie, Sakura Kinomoto has become a junior high student. One day, Eriol came to Tomoeda again, and as always Nakuru Akizuki and Spinel came along with him. After a brief encounter with Yukito, Nakuru left with Eriol to the house that he created magically.  
Unfortunately, the story had an ominous beginning: just like in the second Cardcaptor movie, something in Eriol’s old mansion in Tomoeda broke the seal and came out. It’s a female figure with the same white hair and eye color as the moon guardian Yue, but she wore a blue, glittering short dress with Mandarin collars with sheer tulle on the outside (later on, at the final showdown with Sakura, she switched to a long dress of the same style). Her name is Silver Moon, the sealed away “younger sister” of the Moon Guardian.  
It is because of this that Eriol has come to Tomoeda to inform Sakura of the imminent danger. Sakura wonders what that danger is. She asked Eriol: “Eriol, what is the danger that will befall Tomoeda this time?”  
Eriol frowned slightly. He turned to Sakura and said: “I have once created another ‘guardian’ after I created Yue.” Sakura looked at him in surprise. “It is the biggest mistake of my life,” he closed his eyes, “I created her as Yue’s younger sister. Like Yue, she is always cool to everyone, everyone except Yue. She always seems cheerful and happy when she is around Yue. Unfortunately, she did something very bad one day out of her affection for Yue. So a half year before my predicted death date, I had to seal her away without Yue and Keroberos knowing it. She felt great pain when I did this to her.”  
Sakura’s surprise turned into shock as Eriol tells the story of Silver Moon.  
“What is the name of the third guardian?”   
Eriol opened his eyes and said after a brief pause: “Silver Moon.”  
Outside Sakura’s house, a girl with grey hair and glasses in high school uniform (of the school Toya and Yukito used to go to) hid herself behind a wall, and glares at her house from a diagonal angle behind the wall. She quickly transforms into her true form-a female with white hair and blue eyes just like Yue’s-and stares at her house again.  
Sakura is singing cheerfully as she do the dishes. Suddenly, she felt a strong magical presence coming from outside of her house. She rushes to the window and opened it, and she hardly even caught a glimpse of the person from which the strong magical aura is released (she thought she might have caught a millisecond glimpse of that person), and it is gone.  
Now, fast forward to the best part of this story…….  
After Yukito and Nakuru-as well as both of their true forms, Yue and Ruby Moon-are finally sure of their relationship, Silver Moon begins to come up with a way to ruin it-she loves Yue so much and for so long that she just can’t stand seeing that neither-boy-nor-girl “fake” to take over his heart. So one day, she goes to the countryside 10 miles away from Tomoeda City to collect pollen. She uses her magic to create a container large enough to contain enough pollen from the flowers in the fields. Then she teleports herself back to Tomoeda. When she saw Nakuru walk by Sakura’s house (which is where she lives by coaxing Sakura to let her live there), she teleports herself downstairs and splash all of that pollen on Nakuru’s back. Because Nakuru’s true form-Ruby Moon-has butterfly wings, this caused Nakuru great pain when she fell and screamed as she was forced to start transformation into Ruby Moon without Eriol’s command. (Of course, later she is confronted by Yue, Sakura and Shaoran for this cruel act, and she teleports herself away in a whiz.)


End file.
